For You My Darling Anything
by RegalLana13
Summary: When Cora starts to see Edith's pain will Edith let Cora help her? Will she open her heart to her Mother or will she choose to fight alone?
1. For You My Darling Anything

Cora had been so worried about Edith. She knew there was more to her daughter's sadness then just Mr. Gregson's vanishing. Edith had been keeping to herself, well she had always done that, but she had been really distant lately. She had approached her daughter a few times before but she simple refused to confide with her. She seemed different. Even though she that this cloud of gloom hanging over her there was something new about her. She was taking so many trips up to London. She knew something wrong and she needed to find out.

Edith had found she was pregnant three months ago. She had wanted to just go tell her mother everything and be held but she had to many fears. She was afraid that her mother would hate for this. But more afraid of being hurt by someone she loved. That's why she had decided to go to Switzerland with Aunt Rosamund. Aunt Rosamund had arrived last night and they were going to tell them about their trip to Switzerland this morning at breakfast. Her entire life she had felt this hole when it came to her mother. At a very young age she felt that Mary and Sybil's lives were more important and that they needed Cora more than she did. So she became independent upon herself and soon became to hard to let people in or trust them. There was so much risk in trusting someone. She had finally come to just Anthony but then fell to ruins. That was the first day since she was a child that she had let her mother comfort her. And when her mother had held her that day she had felt so scared but at the same time she had felt a little piece of her stop breaking. That day she had realized that all she had ever wanted was her mother's love and now that she had felt what it was like she wanted it more than she ever had. But she was still terrified of opening up to someone in. To let someone see how truly broken she was.

"Remember we are going to Switzerland to improve my french and I want to take you with me." Rosamund grabbed Edith's arm and whispered to her.

"I know Aunt Rosamund we discussed it last night. I'm pregnant not an old person. I didn't forget it that quick." Edith said rolling her eyes.

"Well I just want to make sure we get this right. For your sake but more importantly for your child's sake." Rosamund replied walking into the room with others who had already come down.

Edith felt tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want to give her child up. She knew what it felt like to feel the emptiness of not knowing a mother's love. She didn't want that for her child. She blinked her tears away and entered the room.

Cora watched as Edith walked in room. She could tell that there was tears in her eyes. Her broke to know Edith was hurting and she couldn't help her. From a young age Edith had pushed her away. At first it Edith just stopped sharing her feelings with her. Then over the years Edith completely shut her out. She didn't cry in front of her, she didn't ask her for help, and she would never let Cora touch her. If Cora would even try to place a hand in a loving way on Edith, she would pull away. Cora was deeply hurt. She didn't know what she had done to hurt Edith in such a way that she would push her away like this. Edith always put Mary and Sybil before herself. She always made her problems seems so small. She had tried to fix things between her and Edith but she eventually gave up. She couldn't handle the pain of being rejected time and time again. Then a sad but wonderful day came. The day Edith was to be married to Sir Anthony. She was happy that for Edith. She hoped that maybe Edith would be able to open up to her soon to be husband. Her daughter was so strong and outgoing. She was independent and beautiful. Then Anthony left her standing at altar. Cora had felt her heart shatter at seeing the look on her baby's face. Cora had gotten up to embrace Edith but before she could, Edith ran out of the building. Cora had tears falling down her face as she watched Edith flee from the building. She had gotten in a car as fast as she could and headed home. She had practically ran up the stairs to her daughters bedroom. She had seen Edith's veil on the floor as she had been coming up the stairs. She could hear her other two daughters following her up the steps. As she got to her daughter's door, she had almost just walked in but she stopped. She knocked on the door, but just heard Edith's sob for a reply. She opened the door and saw Edith curled up in a ball on the bed as racking sobs overtook her body. She immediately told Mary and Sybil to leave the room knowing Edith wouldn't them seeing her like this. She knew Edith would probably just reject her but she couldn't resist. She walked over to the bed and laid herself over her daughter almost trying to shield her from everything that could ever hurt again. To her surprise Edith didn't reject her. She had excepted her love and let her comfort her. Then Edith had scooted even closer to her mother and had tightened her mother's grip around her small frame. She had put her head in Cora's chest and sobbed. Cora had never felt this happy before. Her baby wasn't just letting her hold her she wanted her to hold her. Cora held Edith as close as she could and stroked her head as she spoke soothing words. She had held Edith till she had fallen to sleep after hours of crying. Cora's heart broke for daughter. The next day she had tried to talk to and comfort Edith when she had come in her room to find her crying again but Edith had just pulled even further away from Cora then she had been before. She had dried her tears as soon as she had seen her mother and pulled away when Cora tried to hug her. Since that day Edith hadn't confided in her. She was a closed book, that no matter how hard Cora tried, she couldn't open.

Cora watched her daughter sit down next to Rosamund. Cora had noticed how close Edith had become to Rosamund and though she hated to admit it, it made her jealous. She hated that Edith could be so close to her Aunt but completely reject her. She watched Edith the entire breakfast. She saw that she barely got any food and looked paler with each bite she took. Then Rosamund announced that her and Edith were taking a sabbatical to Switzerland. This had her senses were going through the roof. She didn't believe for a minute that Rosamund wanted to improve her French. This trip was about Edith. She was going to get to the bottom of this before they left and if she had anything to do with it they wouldn't be going. She wasn't going to give up her daughter for a year.

Edith had felt her mother's eyes the entire breakfast. She hadn't dared to look up. She didn't know why her mother was staring at her but she hoped she hadn't guessed something was wrong. She kept her head down when Rosamund had announced their trip and left the room as soon as breakfast was over. Edith had grabbed her coat and went to the gardens. She felt trapped in there. She always had to put on a facade and it just felt like to much. She walked till she felt she would drop from grief. She sat on the nearest bench and just let her tears fall. She was so tired of being alone. She knew that with this child she wouldn't have to be alone, but she knew keeping it wouldn't be possible. She couldn't let family be overcome by such scandal. She cried till she had so more tears and then dried her face and put her facade back on. Little did she know that someone was watching her.

Cora had gone to her room straight after breakfast and thought about how she would confront her daughter. She had to get Edith in place where she couldn't escape. She had looked out her window and saw Edith sitting on a bench crying. All she wanted to do was rush out there and wrap her arms around her baby but she didn't want to risk anything. She was going to wait till Edith was heading to bed and speak to her in room. She continued to sit there and watch Edith cry. Edith was strong in front of people. She smiled and never showed any sign of being in a hard place. She had the best facade Cora had ever seen but as a mother she could see through it. She could the pain the would flood Edith's eyes when no one looking. She could see the way her shoulders would drop, like the weight of the world was on them, when no eyes were on her. She could she the look of being overwhelmed come over her the way her breathing would get heavy when she was by herself or though she was by herself. She wanted to help her daughter to very much. But she didn't know what to do. She looked down Edith and saw her eyes go blank as she wiped her tears and stand up. She watched Edith till she was out of sight. Cora let her tears fall as she thought about the pain Edith must being going through.

The day passed with little to no excitement. Rosamund had made a list of things Edith would need for the trip and then had headed back to London.

Everyone made there way out to the front to say goodbye to Rosamund.

"Goodbye my dear brother." Rosamund said kissing Robert on the cheek.

"Goodbye Rosamund." Robert responded.

As she made her way down the line Cora noticed that Rosamund took a little longer saying goodbye to Edith and that she was talking a little bit quieter. Cora was glad Rosamund was leaving so that Edith didn't have someone to hide behind and Rosamund wouldn't get a chance to interfere.

"Cora?" Robert called as they all were heading back in inside.

"Yes darling?" Cora replied.

"Does Edith seem different to you?" Robert asked.

"What do you mean?" Cora responded.

"I don't exactly know. Something just seems different about her." Robert then walked away and headed to the library.

Cora went to the study to write to some old friends and stayed there until the gong was rung.

"I'm planning on running up to London tomorrow for a few things." Edith stated pushing her food around on her plate.

"What things?" Cora asked as she watched Edith push her food around for the second time that day.

"Just this and that." Edith replied not looking at her mother.

"Could I come with you?" Rose piped in.

"I don't think so." Edith replied immediately.

"Why not?" Rose asked whining.

"Because I said so. That's why!" Edith said rather loudly, getting angry all the sudden.

"Well there is no need to be harsh Edith." Mary said looking rather shocked at Edith's outburst. Edith was never one for being loud at dinner.

They sat there in silence, only the sound of forks on plates, few a minutes. Then Edith stood up rather fast and said, "I have a headache plus I have to get up rather early so if you will excuse me, I am going up to my room." Edith then swiftly walked out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Mary asked rather snobbishly, as she continued to eat her food.

"Mary for once in your life you should stop being such a snob to your sister! Have stopped and thought that maybe she was going through things you never had to deal with. You should stop and take a lesson from her. She could probably teach a thing a two." Cora was fuming as she stood up and walked out as well.

"Well that was sure one hell of a dinner." Robert said once Cora left the room.

"You're telling me." Mary replied.

Cora knocked on the door to her daughter's bedroom and heard a soft 'come in.'

"Hello my darling," Cora said smiling at Edith.

"Ma'ma. What are you doing up here?" Edith asked automatically putting on a facade.

"I just wanted to check on you." Cora said taking note of the wall Edith had just put up. Edith could could put up a wall but Cora could see through it. She just saw her little girl hurting deeply.

"Well that was nice of you, but I promise I am fine." Edith said, trying to make this as quick as she could. Edith then turned and started putting a few

things in her bag.

Cora stood there watching her daughter carefully. She watched as her daughter turned her back to her and started laying a few things out on the bed. "My darling please tell me what's wrong?" Cora said almost pleading. Cora saw her daughter's body go stiff almost immediately.

Edith swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly starting packing again. "What do you mean?"

"Edith Crawley you know exactly what I mean. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice how much pain you were going through. I am your mother." Cora said taking a step closer.

Edith took a sharp breath in at her mother's words. Edith knew her facade was dissolving quickly. She stood up straight and turned around. As soon as she saw the hurt but loving look on her mother face, all her walls came crumbling down. Tears filled her eyes and she took a shuddering breath. In this moment she felt like all the pain she had been pushing back hit her with all the force she had. Tears started to poor down her cheeks and put her head in her hands as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh my baby." Cora said she rushed over and sat down by daughter and threw her arms around her. To her surprise Edith embraced her back as she through her head into her chest and just sobbed. "Shhh my darling." Cora said trying to soothe her.

"Oh ma'ma." Edith barely managed through her racking sobs.

"It's okay sweet heart. I am right here." Cora said kissing her daughter's head and tightening her arms around her. "I'm right here."

Edith continued to sob in Cora's arms as she came to terms with everything had been invading her life. Cora just held her and murmured soothing words and stroked her hair till the sobs turned to tears.

"Will you please tell what is wrong? And I know this is more then just Michael's vanishing." Cora said softly.

"If I tell you then you will hate me." Edith continued to cling to her mother.

"My darling nothing you could ever say or do could make me hate you." Cora kissed her head.

"You might retract that statement pretty soon." Edith choked.

"What has caused you so much pain and why are you taking a trip to Switzerland."

"I am taking a trip to Switzerland to take care of my pain." Edith replied.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked, utterly confused.

"Ma'ma...I'm pregnant." Edith said with a shaking voice as drew back from her mother's arms to look her in the eye.

"You're what?" Cora asked shocked, although quite a few things were making sense now.

"I am pregnant." Edith repeated.

Cora just looked at her daughter dumbfounded. "I am guessing this is Michael is the father."

"You are correct." Edith said looking done ashamed. "I know you hate right now and will probably never forgive me but please help me?"

"Darling I do hate you. I am a bit shocked but I do not hate you." Cora said lifting Edith's chin.

"So will you help me?" Edith asked as tears once again streamed down her face.

"Of course I will." Cora wiped the tears of Edith's face and the kissed her forehead. "For you my darling, I would do anything."


	2. Loving You Scared Me

**AN: Well after I read all your guys sweet comments I was inspired so immediately started working on this chapter. I was so touched by what you guys had to say. It means to much to me that you guys liked this story. This story will continue! I have quite the plan for this story and where it is going. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

 **RegalLana13 :)**

* * *

"How far along are you?" Cora asked Edith.

"Three months, almost four." Edith replied.

"My lord! You aren't even showing yet." Cora said shocked that you couldn't tell Edith was pregnant yet.

"Well it won't be long till I do." Edith sadly laughed.

"Well you can't tell that you are pregnant." Cora said hugging her daughter.

"Well I can! I am sick almost all the time I am having trouble fitting into my corset plus I am constantly dizzy." Edith said as a matter of fact.

"Oh you poor thing, I remember that feeling all to well." Cora said with sympathy for her daughter.

"What do you suppose we do?" Edith asked, her eyes showing her concern. "I can't seen a way to fix this."

"I know you probably won't like this but we need to tell you father." Cora said swiping her thumb across Edith's cheek.

"No! I could not bare the way he would look at me." Edith said putting her head down.

"Edith your father loves you. He might be disappointed but he will support you."

"I just don't know if I could handle it." Edith put her hand over her mouth. "I am so broken Ma'ma... I think his disappointment would finish me."

"Oh darling..." Cora whispered, pulling Edith back into her arms. She knew Edith's pain was extreme but she had no idea things were this bad. "My dear why didn't you tell me?"

"Because...you matter most to me. I was scared of telling you because I was afraid I would lose you." Edith said finally letting her mother know how she truly felt.

Cora felt like her heart would soar. She mattered to Edith. "My darling, you could never lose me. No matter how hard you try you will never lose me. I love you my sweet girl."

"Oh Ma'ma." Edith clutched her mother harder, trying to fill the hole that hadbeen in her heart for years. "Ma'ma please don't ever leave me."

"I promise." Cora said kissing Edith's head. Cora's heart ached for her daughter but at the same time shefelt so incredibly happy. Edith was actually opening up to her.

"I need you. So please don't leave me." Edith pleaded.

"I am never going to leave you baby. Never." Cora tightened her grip to show her daughter that she meant it.

Edith just sat laid in her mother's arm finally feeling at peace for the first time in years. She know realized that her mother truly loved her and cared about her. She always felt that love had been a one way street when it came to her. She now regretted  
all the years she had told herself she didn't need her mother. She now realized how much not having her mother had truly damaged her. She couldn't believe she had survived this long without her mother. She knew she could never live without her mother's  
love again.

"Edith? Why have you pushed me away all these years?" Cora didn't want to upset her daughter any further but she needed to know. Cora felt Edith's body tense. "Darling I'm not going to bite just please tell me. I can't bare not knowing any longer."

Edith sat there trying to put her feelings into words. She knew shehad to give her mother an explanation for her actions.

"Edith please?" Cora asked once again.

"At first I just thought that Mary and Sybil's feelings and lives were more important and they needed you more...but over time I made myself believe I didn't need you. Then not needed you turned into fear. I was scared of needing you. I slowly started  
tuning everything out. I blocked myself from you. I trained myself to never show my sadness when you would hug Mary and praise Sybil. I craved your love but at the same time I was afraid to feel it. Every time you were near me I was so anxious. I  
started to avoid you at all cost. I told myself I was all I needed. Every time you hugged me a little piece of me would would break because I knew you would let go. So I stopped hugging you. Every caring gaze, loving touch or kind word would make  
me feel like I was breaking. So I just tried to stop feeling all together. I needed you all those years but I couldn't face you. I tried to make myself stronger by not loving you or needing you but in the end it made me love you even more, to the  
point that it hurt. It made me need you more then you could imagine. Then I had hole in my heart when it came to you. And everyday thatI told myself I was fine without your love I broke a little further. I soon broke altogether. Getting up in  
the morning became almost to much. Seeing you was so painful because I knew I couldn't have you. All I ever wanted was you to hold me and tell me it was okay. All I ever truly wanted...wasyour love." Edith said as tears slowly slid down her  
face. She knew this would hurt mother because it was breaking her just to say it.

Cora also had tears falling down her face. All these years all Edith had wanted was her. Her child needed her and she wasn't there for her. She wished she could go back in time and force her love on Edith. Knowing that all this time Edith just wanted  
her was almost to much. She didn't have words she just knew that she was never going another day without telling Edith she loved her. She slowly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter and laid back on the bed. Edith rested her head  
on Cora's chest and just cried. Cora kissed her head probably a thousand times. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be. You tried to love me and I rejected you." Edith said sniffling. "Nothing was your fault. I made this the way I wanted it to be. You didn't do anything to deserve what I did. So please don't apologize."

"I always wondered what I had done that had made you hate me. And now that I know the truth I am never letting you go." Cora said playing with Edith's hair. "I admired you all these years you know. Out of all my daughters were the strongest. You were  
so independent. It always felt like younever needed me. Like you could do anything without help. I loved that you were so brave but at the same time it hurt. It hurt because I knew I hadn't been apart of that. Now to hear that all this time  
you felt this way and never had me...I am never letting you go. I love you so much and don't ever forget it. No matter how feel please don't ever push me away again. I couldn't bare it. You are my treasure darling and you are so special. Just like  
your child will be." Cora whispered that last part.

"Oh Ma'ma. I want this child so badly and the fact that I can't keep it, is killing me." Edith shuddered. "With the uncertainty that that Michael may notcome back and the fear of losing him is too much."

"Edith even ifMichael doesn't come back thatdoes not mean you can't keep your child." Cora said like it was so obvious.

"It doesn't? Plus there are a thousand other reasons." Edith replied.

"Darling you are strong enough to raise this child by yourself." Cora murmured.

"You mean you won't make me give it away? You won't send me and this child away?" Edith asked.

"My darling if you think that I will make you give it away, you are sorely mistaken. This child will be my granddaughter or grandson. And I can promise you I will not give it up. Even if I have to raise it myself." Cora replied making herself clear. "I  
know the pain of loosing a child. I would never wish that upon you. You will keep this child and raise ifyourself and that's the end of it.

"But how? What about the family? I don't want to drag the family through scandal. What about Pa'pa? He would never let me keep this child. What about Mary? Everything just seems so hopeless." Edith said looking up at her mother andalmost out of  
breath.

"The family name will be fine. For heaven's sake you older sister slept with man out of wedlock and then hedied in her bed. Then Sybil married a driver and moved to Dublin. You are just keeping up with them. As for your father, leave him to me.  
He might be a bit shocked but he will get over it. And Mary...Mary will make a snobbish comment androle her eyes but she already does that a hundred times a day. So it's nothing new." Cora said smiling.

Edith busted out laughing at her mother's comment about her older sister. To be honest she was surprised her sister didn't have eye problems with how much she rolled her eyes.

"You should laugh more often. You have a beautiful smile and it's good for the baby." Cora smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"It feels nice to laugh." Edith said sighing. They stayed silent for while before Edith spoke up. "Ma'ma what aboutAunt Rosamund? She has done so much for you during these last few months. I don't want to make her feel like I don't appreciate all  
her hard work."

"She will be fine. Yes it was nice of her to do all this but you are my daughter not hers." Cora responded.

"So what do you suppose we do then?"

"I can't think of something right now but we will come up with a plan." Cora pressed Edith's head back on her chest as she said this. "Don't worry my dear.

Just sleep for now. You need it." Cora kissed Edith's head once again and played with her hair to calm her. She used to do this with Edith when she was a

child. It would always put her to sleep. And apparently it still worked. She looked down and Edith's eyes were already getting heavy with sleep.

"I love you mommy." Edith whispered.

"I love you too baby." Cora answered as she continued to play with her hair. "Goodnight my darling." She knew she could not take all the pain Edith felt away but could make itbearable. Edith had long road ahead of her, even she could notdeny  
that, but she was not going to let her daughter do this alone. Cora stayed with Edith the entire night holding her and cherishing this moment. She couldn't begin to describe how much it meant to her to have her daughter safe inside her arms again.  
To know that Edith loved her and needed her. She was never going to let her baby go again. As long as she lived she was going to be there for her daughter.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think about this chapter!**

 **RegalLana13**


	3. I Believe You

**OH MY GOD! I was so touched by everyone's reviews and opinions on the last chapter! I am so glad you guys are liking this story. Below are my replies to some of your guys reviews.**

 **TeamGwenee: Thank you so much for your sweet reviews! I immensely glad you are enjoying my story.**

 **Guest: I have always felt the same as well. I do agree with you. Violet and Rosamund reacted better then expected but they were more concerned about the reputation of the family more than Edith.**

 **Ethelthayerfan: Thank you so much! Yes a mother's love is strong and I feel like even though Edith was/is so independent she still needs her mother's support.**

 **granthamfan: Oh my god. Your reviews was so touching. I agree with you. Edith should have told her mother from the start. And me too! I kept yelling "For the love of god tell your mother!" Also yes I always hated that they made it look like Cora didn't love Edith which isn't true.**

 **Guest: Yes she should have told Cora from the start it would have saved her a lot of grief.**

 **Guest: Yes! Cora has now unraveled why Edith had pushed her away for so long. Now hopefully they will start to make up for all the lost years. I am pleased to inform you that 'the plan' will soon be revealed. As for Robert, Mary, and Violet's reaction...you will have to wait and see.**

 **Crawleyfan: Yes I wished it would have played out this way on the show as well! As her mother Cora has the right to know.**

* * *

Cora had been laying there for hours just watching over Edith as she slept. She couldn't believe she could have gone this long without holding her baby.

Cora knew that in this moment she was the happiest mother in the world. Her baby needed her. Her baby wanted her. Most of all, her baby loved her. She wouldn't trade this moment for anything. She had waited so long for Edith to stop pushing her away she  
almost couldn't believe it.

Cora looked down and saw that Edith was flinching and whimpering. Cora gently started to stroke her head and try to calm her. It worked and Edith stopped. 'Edith must have been dreaming,' she thought to herself.

A few minutes had passed when Edith started murmuring and shaking her head. Murmuring turned into talking.

"Mommy? No! No! No!" Edith yelled as she started to move away from Cora in her sleep.

"Edith darling. It's just a dream you need to wake up." Cora said gently shaking her daughter.

"No! Mommy please don't let them take her!" Edith pleaded. "Please don't let them!"

Cora just continued to shake Edith but she wasn't waking up.

"Mommy? Please don't go!" Edith said thrashing a little bit harder.

"I am right here sweetheart but you have to wake up." Cora said shaking Edith a bit harder.

"No!" Edith yelled once last time before she jolted awake.

Cora pulled back as Edith sat up clutching her chest. Cora watched Edith carefully as she started breathing heavily and shaking her head. "Edith?"

Edith just shook her head harder as tears flowed down her cheeks. Edith started wheezing like she couldn't breath. That's when Cora realized she couldn't breathe. Cora stood up and walked to the front of the bed and then sat back down so she could look Edith  
in face. "Edith you are having a panic attack. Darling all you need to do is breath. Can you do that for me?" Cora asked as she grabbed both of Edith's hand and tried to calm her down but when she did Edith pulled away as fast as she could and scooted as back a little. Cora's eyes probably showed what her heart felt and that was pain. She thought after tonight things would be different but maybe she was wrong. But no matter what she was feeling Edith still needed her help right now.

So even if Edith didn't want be near her or touch her she would still sit there and try to get her through this panic attack. Cora watched as Edith just stared at her with eyes full of fear. "Okay darling just try and breathe with me." Cora started doing a breathing routine.

After a few minutes Edith was able to breath more normally. Cora didn't quite know what to do. Edith was just sitting there with her knees curled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs as tears slid down her cheeks. Edith would occasionally look up at her but then she would look back down. Cora wanted so badly just to envelop Edith but she didn't want to push her. So she just sat there waiting for her daughter to make the first move.

The time passed and they were still sitting there in silence when Cora saw the stream of tears had stopped and Edith was shivering. She stood up and grabbed a blanket off the nearest chair and walked back over to Edith. "May I?" Cora said holding up a blanket up to put around Edith.

Edith looked at her and then nodded her head in consent. Cora put the blanket around Edith's shoulders and rubbed her arms up and down trying to give her some warmth. Cora looked at her daughter for some sign that she was still welcome but didn't see any so she turned and started to walk towards the door.

"Ma'ma? Please don't go?" Edith said, voice laced with worry.

Cora turned around and saw the panic in her daughter's eyes. Cora's heart skipped a beat at Edith's words. She was still hurt that Edith had pulled away but at least she didn't want her to leave. Cora slowly walked back over to Edith's bed and sat on edge facing Edith.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't want you here." Edith fumbled with her hands.

"It okay." Cora replied taking Edith's hand in hers. Cora noticed Edith had flinched when she had grabbed her hand and feared she would pull away but she then relaxed as Edith didn't pull away but laid down so that her head was resting on Cora's lap. "Do you wanna talk about love?" Cora asked as she played with Edith's hair.

"I can't." Edith said shaking her head.

"Darling you can't keep all this bottled up in you. You can't push me away again..." Cora said. "So please...tell me?"

"Okay." Edith said shaking her head yes.

Cora waited a minute as Edith tried to get herself together so she could talk.

"I was in some place laying in bed. You were by my side and I was mess I felt terrible. Like I had just ran from here to London. But I felt so happy because in my arms was the most beautiful little girl I had ever laid eyes on. You were holding my hand telling me what a good job I had done. Then you put your hand on my face and told me-" Edith stopped as her voice cracked from emotion. "You told me I had beautiful daughter." Edith paused and put her hand over her mouth to quiet her sob.

"Oh Edith." Cora said leaning down to kiss her daughter's head.

"Then some person came in and took her away and I begged you not to let them but you didn't stop them. Then you let go of my hand and walked away." Edith said as she continued to cry.

"My dearest one." Cora said as she rubbed Edith's back.

"When I woke up I was scared that you were going to be gone. Then you were here but everything was telling me you were leaving me." Edith said as she tightened her grip on her mother's dress.

"That's why pulled away from me." Cora now realized why her daughter had reacted the way she did. "You were doubting that this was real. You thought I had really left you."

"I wanted to scream but I couldn't breathe. After I was able to breath I had battle in my mind. My mind was saying all this was a trick and you didn't really love me but my heart just wanted to fall into your arms and cry. I was afraid this wasn't real maybe that this whole night had been apart of that god awful dream." Edith said trying to catch her breath.

"Edith I can assure you that none of this was a dream. I am here to stay and I love you. And honey...never and I mean never would I make you give your child up. And anyone who would try to take your child would have to go through me and no one is taking my grandchild. Do you understand me? Edith I don't know how to make you believe me. But darling you mean the world to me and so much more and I am never going to leave you." Cora said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I believe you." Edith replied in soft tone.

After that, they soon drifted of to sleep. Neither of them knew how hard this journey was going to be but they knew it would be hard. Together they would make it through.

The next morning Edith woke up to Cora staring at her. She opened her eyes and looked up at her mother then shut them and groaned, pulling the covers over her head. Cora smiled as she saw Edith open her eyes then groan and pull the covers over her head.

"Well good morning to you too." Cora said laughing.

Edith just groaned again and pulled the covers around herself even tighter.

"You never were the morning child out of you and your sisters...I guess you still aren't." Cora smiled.

"I don't think I will ever be a morning person." Edith said laughing

"Neither do I." Cora laughed. Edith just smiled and rolled over and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Did you sleep well?" Cora asked.

"Well once I actually fell back to sleep, I slept better than I have in months." Edith said.

"Sleep is good for the baby. Make sure you are resting properly." Cora said in firm voice. The last thing she wanted was for something to happen to the baby. She knew that would be what would truly send Edith into a downhill spiral of ruin.

"It's just so hard to think about it. I don't want to have to do this without Michael." Edith said.

"I know my darling but you will have me, you father, and Rosamund by your side to help." Cora said trying to help. "You are not in this alone."

"Thank you Ma'ma." Edith said sincerely.

"So I spent the night thinking and I have come up with a plan." Cora smiled. "I think that we should go to America for the remainder of your pregnancy. That way no who already doesn't know has to know...well except will have you to tell my mother and  
/your father."

"Tell Grandmother?" Edith's asked in shock

"She is a modern woman and will except it. Besides would you rather tell her or your granny?" Cora said trying to make a point.

"About granny…" Edith trailed off.

"What about her?" Cora asked.

"She already knows." Edith said.

"You told her but were afraid to tell me?!" Cora asked in disbelief.

"I didn't tell her! She figured it out!" Edith replied in defense.

"She is so nosy." Cora said bluntly. "Well anyways. We go to America for the remainder of your pregnancy. Then we come back here and you have taken a sudden interest in a orphan and you would like to make the child your ward. People have been taking children in as there wards for years, it wouldn't be to hard to swallow."

"Ma'ma do you honestly think we could get away with it?" Edith asked in doubt.

"Darling no one in this house will say anything. It won't go outside the family." Cora replied.

"Ma'ma I don't want the family to know." Edith said like it obvious.

"Do you honestly think you can keep this a secret? Maybe a few months. A year at best but darling...this won't be hard to hide." Cora put her hand on Edith.

"I know I just…I'm just scared." Edith looked up at her mother with watering eyes.

"I know baby." Cora whispered as she ran her hand down Edith's arm. "But we are going to get through this."

* * *

Days had passed on by and Cora telephoned Rosamund and told her to come to Downtown. Rosamund would be arriving the next day since she had to cancel some of her plans. Cora was constantly watching Edith and making sure she was okay. Now that she knew what was going on with her daughter she could help. She made sure that no extra work was set in front of Edith.

Robert had always wondered why Edith had made herself so distant from them. She was independent. Never needed them or there help. He honestly admired her. The strength and resilience that she had. But he had always noticed that Edith had rejected Cora. Even though she never said anything, he could tell it hurt Cora. But he had noticed that in the past few days Edith had been almost clinging to Cora's side. He was curious to know why. He also had noticed that there was something different about Edith but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Edith?" Cora called as she came into the library.

"Yes." Edith replied but didn't look up from her the letter she was writing.

"Who is that for?" Cora asked curiously pointing to the letter.

"It's for the sketch. Those people are so incompetent. Since I am in charge of Michael's affairs when he absent I have been having to run the entire thing. I am tempted to go and fire them all. One thing after another. I mean they can't figure the smallest thing out for themselves. And on top of that I still have to write my article." Edith said signing her name at the end of the letter.

"Edith I don't want you overworking yourself. If it becomes to much you need to speak up." Cora said concerned for her daughter.

"I know and it's not. I'm just aggravated." Edith responded as she placed the letter inside the envelope.

"So I telephoned aunt Rosamund again and she said she would be here tomorrow morning. Once she gets here I am going to arrange a lunch with Ma'ma and Rosamund and we are going to discuss the new plan." Cora said watching Edith to see how she would react to this news.

"The thought of being in the room with all three of you discussing me and the baby frightens me have to death." Edith looked at Cora.

"To be honest. It frightens me too." Cora said softly.

"How am I going to tell Pa'pa?" Edith said as her voice cracked.

"I have also thought about this as well. I think it best you let me tell me. After all these years I know how to break such news to him. Believe me, he will handle it better if it comes from me." Cora squeezed Edith's hand in support.

"Thank you Ma'ma. Truly. You will never know how much this means to me." Edith said as she leaned forward and gave her mother a hug.

Cora gratefully excepted the hug. "And you my darling, will never know how much you mean to me."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

 **RegalLana13 :)**


	4. I Told You So

**I am so thankful for everyone's amazing reviews. I am so happy that you guys like this story. Your feed back is what inspires me to write.**

* * *

Cora went to go knock on the Dowager's door but stopped when she realized Edith had stopped a few steps behind her.

They had arranged to have tea this afternoon with Rosamund and Violet, much to Edith's disliking.

"Edith?" Cora turned and looked at her daughter who was frozen where she was.

"I don't know if I can do this." Edith said as she just stared at the house in front of her.

"Darling, I know this is frightening but I am going to be your side the whole time. No matter what they say this is your choice...not theirs." Cora said grabbing Edith's hand. Edith just nodded her head and begin to walk with Cora to the door.

"Countess of Grantham and Lady Edith Crawley." Sprat said as Cora and Edith walked through the drawing room door.

"Ahh here you are." Violet said as she kissed Cora then Edith on the cheek.

"Sorry we are late. Robert had to ask me a few things just as we were walking out the door. Cora lied as the real reason was that Edith had been terribly sick this morning.

"It's quite all right." Violet replied.

"Hello my dear." Rosamund walked over and embraced Edith. "How are you?"

"I am well." Edith said wanting to get out of her Aunt's embrace.

Rosamund felt the wall Edith had put up between them. She didn't like it. She had no idea why but she was going to find out. "Cora." Rosamund said in greeting as she too kissed her sister in law's cheeks.

Cora watched Edith and Rosamund's brief embrace and felt a twinge of jealousy. She knew she had no right to feel this way but she did. She didn't like the fact the Edith had trusted Rosamund and not her. She took note of the way Edith had treated Rosamund.

They all sat there in a awkward state as they made polite chit chat. Rosamund and Violet felt uncomfortable because of the secret they thought Cora knew nothing about. Edith's was because she knew what was soon going to happen. Cora's was because everyone was being awkward.

After about fifteen minutes of this back and forth talk then silence, made Edith feel she was going to explode. She couldn't take just sitting here. Even though she was dreading telling Rosamund and Violet about their plan she hated not just getting it over with even more.

Cora kept looking back and forth between Edith, Violet, and Rosamund. She wanted to speak up but she knew that Edith needed to do it. So she waited.

Violet could tell something was up but didn't know what. She was guessing this had something to do with Edith but she would wait till someone else brought it up.

Rosamund didn't take her eyes off Edith. She could tell Edith was nervous but about what. Did Cora know? Surely Edith would have telephoned to tell her.

Edith couldn't take it anymore and finally gave in. "Ma'ma knows! She knows about everything." Edith said quickly.

Cora slowly reached her hand over to Edith's and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Before this gets any further I want to say that even though I am incredibly thankful for all you have done for me, Aunt Rosamund but I will not being going to Switzerland with you." Edith said as her voice started to crack with emotion. Edith was trying her best but she was having a great amount of trouble keeping tears out of her eyes.

"What?" Was all Rosamund uttered.

"After consulting Ma'ma, we have come up with a new plan. So I will not be going to Switzerland. " Edith said coldly but a tear slid down her cheek.

"And what-" Rosamund went to go say something but was cut off by Violet.

"Edith I am thrilled that you told Cora but if you are not going to Switzerland what do you propose you are going to do?" Violet asked as she looked at Rosamund with a look that told her she needed to choose her words very carefully. Violet could see her granddaughter was at a tipping point. She didn't want anyone do anything they would regret.

"I will be going to America for the remainder of my pregnancy to stay with Grandma'ma." Edith replied.

"And what do you plan to do after you have the baby?!" Rosamund spoke rather loudly.

"Edith is going bring the baby back to Downton and raise the child as her ward." Cora said.

"That is an absurd idea!" Rosamund said in disbelief.

"And why is it such an absurd idea?" Cora asked with such a calm but stern voice.

"Do you honestly think you could carry through with your plan and Edith come out unscathed?" Rosamund retorted. She was furious because Edith had just dropped all the arrangements she made but most of all she worried that this plan would cause Edith even more pain.

"My dear Rosamund if you think Edith will come out unscathed with any path we take you are foolish." Violet spoke up.

"I would appreciate it if you stop acting like you have a rightful say in any of this because you don't. I have every right to be furious with you Rosamund and I am not...for Edith's sake. And anyway this is not our decision to make. It is Edith's and Edith's alone." Cora said trying her best to keep her anger under control.

"Edith darling...I want what's best for you and this is not what is best." Rosamund said, softening her voice.

"Listen Aunt Rosamund!" Edith said as she stood up with tears cascading down her face. "No matter what you say I will not change my mind. I am going to America to have MY child and I am keeping my child! I honestly thought that you would be happy about this but I can see you are not. And I was hoping that you would like to accompany me to America but I can also see I was wrong to think that as well. I have put my trust in you. I come to think of you as more than just my aunt. I can see I was just setting myself up for hurt." Edith looked down at her feet.

Cora watched Edith carefully. Getting worked up like this was not good for the baby one bit. Cora stood up touched Edith's arm. "Darling you need to calm down. Just breathe."

Edith nodded her head as she held in a sob. Edith took a step forward and laid her head on Cora's shoulder. Cora wrapped her arms around Edith and stroked her head. "It is alright."

Violet was honestly in shock. Never in years more like decades had she seen Edith be so open around Cora. She had never even seen Cora hug Edith in years.

Rosamund felt slightly jealous as she watched Cora wrap her arms around Edith. Since she had never had child of her own, Edith had filled that hole in heart. Edith had never been close to her parents but she loved her and was close to her. Even though she had wanted Edith to tell Cora from the start about the pregnancy and everything else she now wanted Edith to herself. She knew she shouldn't feel that way but she loved Edith terribly. But that love is what made her realize she wasn't Edith's mother. She softened her features as she saw how Edith was clinging to her mother. She hated to think she was what had caused Edith to be this upset. She despised that she had reacted that way.

Cora felt furious on the inside but was trying her best to hide it. She couldn't believe Rosamund had reacted that way. Cora turned her head and glared at Rosamund.

Rosamund ignored Cora's glare and just tried to think of what to say to make it better. "Edith...darling?"

Cora felt Edith shake her head against her chest. "Ma'ma can we please just go?" Edith pleaded as she looked up to her mother.

"If that is what you wish darling then yes." Cora replied. Edith just turned and walked out the room.

Cora turned to Rosamund with anger in her voice and eyes. "Nothing I could say would make you understand how angry I am with you Rosamund. But most of all I am disappointed. Edith trusted you and you let her down today. To be honest I wouldn't care if you just left her alone but for Edith's sake you need to make this right. And preferably before she leaves for America." Cora then turned to Violet and nodded her head. "Goodbye Ma'ma. Thank you for tea." With that Cora went after Edith.

Cora walked outside and saw Edith was already in the car. She walked over and got it. Cora knew nothing she could say would stop Edith's pain. Cora knew no matter what did Edith she loved Rosamund very much and she knew Rosamund's actions today had hurt Edith deeply. Cora just grabbed Edith's hand as tears slid down her daughter's cheeks.

Edith just stared out the car window when her mother grabbed her hand. She had feared the worst and the worst had come to pass. She had desperately hoped that her aunt would be supportive but she wasn't and her heart hurt.

Neither Cora nor Edith said a word the entire car ride home. Cora could tell Edith was not ready to talk and she didn't want to push her. When they arrived back at Downton Edith went straight through the doors and upstairs. Cora wanted to go after but felt that Edith wanted and needed to be alone for the moment. She would give her a while then she would go check on her.

"Hello darling. How was Ma'ma?" Robert asked as Cora entered the library.

"She was well." Cora turned her head as Robert kissed her cheek.

"Where is Edith?" Robert asked.

"She was feeling tired so went upstairs to rest before the gong." Cora replied sitting down.

"She always seems so tired and melancholy. Is she alright?" Robert asked looking at Cora for answers.

"She is alright in terms..." Cora said trailing off.

"What is that supposed to mean? Does this have to do with Mr. Gregson?" Robert asked getting worried.

Cora knew Robert needed to know sooner rather than later. They were going to being heading to America soon and he couldn't be kept in the dark any longer. "I think you might want to sit down."

* * *

"I don't understand why you would react like that Rosamund!" Violet said looking disappointingly at her daughter.

"Oh Ma'ma you wouldn't understand." Rosamund said feeling like a child being scolded.

"And I don't think you understand your place. Edith is not your daughter. She is Cora's!" Violet said rather harshly.

"You don't think I know that? But answer me this. If Cora was such a mother to Edith why did she come to me about the pregnancy? Has Cora been the one taking care of Edith for the last year like I have?!" Rosamund yelled.

"Dear if I am honest with you...you know that was not Cora's decision. We have all seen how Edith had distanced herself from Cora since she was a child. You should be glad Edith is trusting Cora. No matter how much you have done for Edith you can never be her mother. Edith needs Cora right now. I think she has always needed Cora but was afraid to say it." Violet said touching her daughter's arm.

Rosamund just wiped a tear of her cheek.

"Rosamund...Cora was right. You need to make this right for Edith's sake."

"I know...And I want to but I am afraid she will never speak to me again." Rosamund sighed.

"Edith loves you, she will speak to you." Violet replied.

Robert felt like he could faint. He could not believe this. After everything Edith had been through now she had to deal with this. Even further if Mr. Gregson was here, he would strangle him. Wasn't enough to give her false hope now she was pregnant. He furious with the man. But his heart broke for his daughter he couldn't imagine what she must be feeling right now.

"Robert please don't be angry. I understand if you are disappointed but please don't be angry with her. She is so fragile right now and I do not mean because she is with child. She is deeply hurting right now."

"Cora I am furious...but not with her. I am furious with the situation. After everything she has been through now she has to handle this. I don't know how much more she can handle. My heart goes out to her." Robert sighed.

"I quite agree." Cora said as she thought about all Edith had endured in previous years and was still enduring.

"I mean I don't think there is way to get her through this without her being ruined. What do you suppose we do about this?" Robert asked.

"Well I have come up with a plan. We don't have everything settled but we do know what we are going to do." Cora replied.

"And what is this plan?" Robert asked curiously.

"We are going to go to America for the remainder of her pregnancy so that why she doesn't run into anyone she knows." Cora answered.

Robert pondered it for a minute then looked up at Cora. "Yes I suppose that might work."

"Robert before we get any further I want you know Edith will not be giving up her child. And anyone who thinks different will have to deal with with me. There is no way I am letting her give up her child. There is no way I am parting with my grandchild." Cora stated making her point clear.

"My darling it's alright. I quite agree with you. I think loosing her child would finish Edith. Plus I stand by you in that this child will be our grandchild and we owe him or her our love." Robert agreed. "If Mr. Gregson was still here I swear I would murder him!" Robert huffed.

Cora just laughed at Robert.

"Why are you laughing?! I am completely serious Cora!" Robert said getting annoyed.

"I know you are and that is why I love you." Cora said kissing Robert.

"I admire you so much for loving me and loving the girls with all your heart."

Robert looked Cora in the eye with his eyes shining. "And I admire you for giving my beautiful daughters to me."

"I love you." Cora said.

Robert wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "I love you too."

Cora had wanted to talk to Edith after dinner but never got the chance to. Then one thing after another got in the way and she still hadn't talked to her daughter. She had decided to go visit Edith before she went to bed.

"Come in!" Edith called.

"Hello my darling." Cora said smiling as she walked through the door.

"What are you doing up so late?" Edith asked.

"I wanted to talk you." Cora replied.

"About what?" Edith said nervously.

"Well I know you are hurt but I think you should try and make amends with Rosamund." Cora said gently.

"I don't know if I can." Edith said being honest.

"Darling you must." Cora patted her hand as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Another thing...I talked to your father earlier today." Cora saw fear and panic fill Edith's eyes.

"Did you tell him?" Edith whispered.

"I did and there is nothing to worry about. He is not angry with you. He took it very well."

"He did?" Edith asked in disbelief.

"He might need sometime to adjust but he supports and you and he wants you to keep the child."

"Thank god." Edith said putting her hand on her chest. "I honestly thought he would be furious with me.

"I told you so. You father is much more understanding then you give him credit for." Cora smiled.

"I rather think he is." Edith smiled.

"Well you need your rest and I am rather tuckered out from today so I love you my sweet girl." Cora leaned forward and kissed Edith on the forehead.

"Goodnight Ma'ma. Sleep well." Edith said wrapping her arms around Cora. "I love you."

Cora then stood up and headed for the door. "Not as much as I love you."

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think. Is there anything that you guys want me to put in the next chapter?**

 **RegalLana13 :)**


	5. The Road Ahead

Their plans were set into action within days. Edith and Cora would be leaving for America tomorrow and Edith was terrified. Edith had just gotten up and was getting dressed when she heard someone knocking on her door. She put her robe on and opened the door.

"Good morning my darling," Cora greeted kissing Edith's cheek.

"Good morning Ma'ma," Edith replied as she opened the door for Cora.

Cora walked in, then sat on the chair by Edith's mirror and bench. Cora watched Edith walk by her to go sit down as she noticed Edith was showing. "Edith you are showing?! You did not look that big yesterday!" Cora declared quite baffled.

"Well a corset and a rather baggy dress can work wonders," Edith commented laughing sadly.

"Well I am glad we have everything set into motion because a corset can't hide it for much longer. I can not even believe you are able to hide it now," Cora smiled.

"Any person with eyes can tell I have gained weight," Edith said sighing. "I feel like an overweight pig and I am not even half way through the pregnancy.

"Yes but it is natural dear," Cora said leaning back in her chair.

"Yes that might be true but it still doesn't make me feel better," Edith said pouting.

Cora just smiled at her daughter as she remembered feeling the same way when she was pregnant, "I came to talk to you because plans have changed. I talked to your grandmother and we will now be staying in our Newport house when we arrive in America. I started to realize that me nor my mother could be around each other constantly."

"That actually sounds better to me as well," Edith agreed smiling at her mother.

"I think her pushiness would drive you mad the second week there," Cora laughed. "When I was pregnant she drove me insane."

"I think I can trust your word on this," Edith laughed along with her mother. Edith turned and started to take her braid out.

Cora watched Edith with wonder. Here she was doing her own hair and getting dressed with no help. She knew Mary would fail miserably at getting herself ready with no help. She envied how independent her daughter was but at the same time felt so proud. She knew Edith was going down a hard road. She could see Edith would probably not like receiving help from them when it came to her child. The one thing she did know though was that Edith would love this child with all her heart. She had no doubt that Edith would be a good mother. "So you all set?"

"I think so. . ." Edith trailed off.

"Are you alright?" Cora asked getting up and standing behind Edith and playing with her hair.

"I don't know. . ." Edith looked down as tears sprung to her eyes.

Cora waited for Edith to finish her sentence but she didn't. "Well you can't just leave me with that," Cora pointed out smiling sadly.

"I'm just scared," Edith admitted.

"I know darling. All I can say is to have faith. You are strong and so brave. I have no doubt that you will able to get through this," Cora squeezed Edith's shoulders.

"Thank you Ma'ma," Edith said sincerely, looking in the mirror at her mother.

"Edith darling?" Cora called.

"Yes," Edith acknowledged her mother.

"Darling, I know we haven't really discussed details about everything but there is something I must talk with you about before we leave in the morning.

"What is it?" Edith asked with concern in her eyes at her mother's serious tone.

"I have thought of every possibility but I can't come up a solution," Cora speculated. "I can't stay in America for 5 months. There is simply no way I can make that work."

Edith's face fell for second but she quickly recovered and smiled at her mother, "Mother I never expected you to stay with me. I know you couldn't do that."

Even though the fear only showed on her daughter's face for a second, Cora caught it. "But it doesn't mean I can't come there often," Cora said trying to reassure Edith. "I am planning on staying there for two weeks once we arrive, to help you settle in and I will be there during the last month of your pregnancy."

Edith knew that her mother had a place at Downton but she couldn't help but feel scared. The thought of being without her mother for months at a time made her heart crack a little. She had just gotten Cora back and now she was going to have to leave her. She was scared that if Cora wasn't there, she would shut her out again.

"Edith," Cora whispered. "This doesn't change anything. In the end everything is still going to be okay. And no matter what you might feel in moments to come. . . I am always with you and I will always love you, my sweet girl." Cora then leaned down and kissed Edith's head. "And Edith? Promise me you won't shut me out again when I am not there?" Cora asked as a tear slipped out of her eye.

Edith turned and looked at her mother, "I promise." Edith then stood up and hugged her mother tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"And darling? Who says I wont be able to slip away for an extra week or two?" Cora asked smiling at Edith.

Edith laughed as she looked up at Cora again, "I certainly wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

Cora smiled and placed her hand on Edith's cheek, "Neither would I."

Edith then sat down and went back to doing her hair.

Cora sat back down in the chair and then realized she still hadn't told Edith the other news. She cringed as she thought about telling Edith this but she knew it must be done. "There is also one more thing I must tell you," Cora mumbled.

"What is it?" Edith asked knowing whatever her mother was about to tell her could be no worse then what she already had.

"I don't want you being alone in the months that I am not with you so I have arranged for Rosamund to stay with you," Cora saw Edith's face go white in the mirror. "She will be arriving there a few days before I leave."

Edith forced herself to swallow and turned to her mother, "you are joking right?"

"I most certainly am not. I know you are hurt and angry with her right now and God knows I am but I trust her to take of you," Cora said reaching for Edith's hand but she pulled away.

"Ma'ma how could you do this?" Edith asked putting her face in her hands.

"Would you rather me send Mary with you?" Cora asked as she put her hands in her lap.

Edith lifted up her head and looked at her mother, "at this point yes!"

"Edith, no matter how angry you are with her. . . She is still family and you still love her," Cora stated softly.

"I know. . . I was just hoping to put it off for a couple months," Edith mumbled rubbing her temples.

"Please don't be too angry with me. I just want the best for you," Cora explained.

"I'm not angry. . . I'm just dreading having to deal with her," Edith replied.

"Edith, she was just worried about you. She meant it when she said she wants the best for you," Cora elaborated. She could see the hurt on Edith's face and knew this couldn't just be fixed. Rosamund was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

"I must get dressed now," Edith said trying to compose herself but her voice faltered. She stood up walked over to the bed and picked up her dress and took a shuddering breath. She could feel the sob taking over her so she cupped her hand over her mouth. Edith felt a hand rest on her shoulder and pulled away quickly wiping the tears off her face. "I'm fine Ma'ma!" Edith insisted. "Would you please just button the back of this please."

"Of course dear," Cora sighed as she buttoned the back on of the dress. "But I know you Edith and you aren't fine," Cora objected.

Edith didn't say anything else on the matter and neither did Cora. After Edith had finished getting ready they both headed downstairs to the library. Upon arriving, they found Robert in there writing a letter.

"Good morning Robert," Cora greeted as she sat down on the sofa.

"Ah, good morning," Robert smiled at Cora as he put his letter down and walked over to the couch as well. "And how are you doing Edith?"

Edith looked up at her father smiled, "I'm doing well Pa'pa." Ever since Robert had found out about the pregnancy and had confronted Edith, things had been good between them. Edith was glad her father knew and she didn't have to hide it from him anymore. He had been so understanding about the whole thing which had been a big relief for her. She needed her father by her side. They hadn't told Mary but she guessed her older sister had already jumped to her own conclusions but she didn't really care. She tuned out her parents conversation and her mind went to Rosamund. Over the years when she refused to be dependent upon her parents, she had trusted Rosamund with things. When times would come where she wanted to go Cora, she would go Rosamund. She truly had come to think of Rosamund as her second mother almost. That is why when her aunt had taken the stance she did on the matter of her going to America and keeping the baby had hurt her. Even though the thought of spending five months with her aunt made her feel queasy she was glad her aunt had agreed to come and stay with her. She had hoped Rosamund would have come to her by now but she was guessing she wouldn't see her aunt till she arrived in America.

"Edith?" Cora said for the second time trying to get her daughter's attention.

"What?" Edith responded finally turning to her mother.

"We were asking you when you planned on telling Mary today," Cora explained.

"I don't," Edith scoffed as she took a sip of her tea.

"Edith, she has to know that there is something we are not telling her by now," Robert said.

"So, let her wonder. I don't care," Edith said as she stood up and walked out of the room, ending the conversation.

* * *

Edith had finished packing all of her things and was now heading to bed. A tray had been brought up for her for dinner because she didn't feel like going down. She was overwhelmed with thought of going to America and she was dizzy plus nauseous. She changed and was now in bed reading. Her head was really starting to spin so she put the book down and placed a pillow over her head. She was dreading having to get up in the morning and get on a boat. The sea sickness on top of of this feeling would be terrible.

Just as she was about to fall to sleep she heard a knock on the door. She groaned but did not reply. They knocked again but she still didn't reply. Hopefully they would leave her alone.

"Edith?" she heard a voice.

"Go away," she mumbled into the pillow.

"I can't hear you if you don't take your face out of the pillow."

Edith was able to tell it was her mother but she didn't really want to see anyone. She just wanted to go to sleep. She lifted the pillow a little bit, "I don't want to talk."

"I just came to check on you since you didn't come down for dinner," Cora speculated.

"I feel terrible and just want to sleep," Edith babbled before she dropped the pillow back on her face.

"Terrible in what way?" Cora questioned in concern. Edith just moaned in pillow and turned onto her side. "Edith, elaborate please."

"My head is spinning and I feel like I am going to be sick and I don't want to have to get on a boat tomorrow and I especially don't want to see Aunt Rosamund anytime soon," Edith clarified.

"Oh, darling," Cora said sympathizing with Edith as she started playing with her hair. "When did you start feeling sick?"

"A little bit ago," Edith mumbled. "It just kept getting worse so I changed and just got into bed." Edith leaned into her mother's hand for comfort.

"Oh I'm sorry Edith," Cora professed. "Why didn't you come get me?"

"It's not like there was anything you could do," Edith concurred.

"I at least could have been up here with you," Cora theorized.

"I know but it's okay," Edith assured.

"Now as for the Rosamund situation. . . I'm not saying that you have to warm right back up to her but I do want you to at least hear what she has to say," Cora instructed.

Edith groaned but mumbled, "fine."

"How are you feeling now?" Cora inquired.

"Still terrible," Edith moaned once again.

Cora leaned forward to check and make sure Edith didn't have a fever, "you don't have a fever but I guessed you didn't. I think you are worrying to much which is not does settle well with body when it is carrying another body." Cora chuckled for she was the same way when she was pregnant.

"I know but my mind won't turn off," Edith sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"My poor baby," Cora fretted as she opened her arms motioning Edith to come lay with her. "Here come lay with me."

Edith slowing scooted over to her mother and fell into her arms. Edith wrapped her arms around Cora and laid her head on her chest.

"So do you have everything ready for tomorrow?" Cora asked.

"Yes but me myself, not so much. It's almost like once I get on that ship, I know there is no turning back. I'm scared of having to do this alone," Edith sniffled.

"Edith, darling," Cora began. "You are not alone. In any of this. I am going to be by your side every step of the way."

"But what about when you leave America? Who will I have then?" Edith cried.

Cora was waiting for this to happen. She knew Edith had been holding her thoughts back about her not being in America the whole time. "Edith, when I am not there Rosamund will be. And I will write to you everyday. Believe me darling I would like to stay with you the whole time but I have duties at Downton and I know that you are strong and I promise you, Edith. . . You will get through this," Cora pulled Edith closer to her.

"Ma'ma?" Edith whispered.

"Yes?" Cora replied.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Edith asked like she was small child again.

"Of course, baby," Cora responded smiling. It still made her heart flutter when Edith hugged her or opened up to her. She enjoyed moments like these with her daughter where she simply got to her hold her and soak in her love.

"Thank you Ma'ma," Edith mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"You're welcome darling," Cora answered. "Now you get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us. Sweet dreams dear."

"I love you," Edith uttered.

"I love you too my sweet girl," Cora replied as she played with Edith's hair. She could feel Edith's breath start to even out and knew she had finally fallen to sleep.

* * *

 **Oh my god so sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I know this chapter isn't much but I needed to write it. Even though it isn't very good I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think about this chapter:)**

 **RL:P**


	6. And So It Began

**Hey! I am so sorry for the major delay of this story but I am going to be finishing this story as quick as I can. Thank you for all of your support concerning this story.**

* * *

And so it began. The voyage she knew would change her life in more ways than she could possibly imagine. But then she thought back to the night that changed her life for forever. A night that only took place a mere five months ago. In the moment she believed it was one of the best nights of her life but now she realized it was mistake. She didn't understand why all of this was happening to her but she guessed she deserved it.

"Edith?" Cora called once again trying to get her daughter's attention.

"Huh?" Edith turned to her mother being drawn from her trance.

"Do you have everything?" Cora inquired softly as she laid a hand on her daughter's back

"Uh yes," Edith replied still a little out of it. She didn't want to do this. She wasn't ready to be a mother.

"Are you okay darling?" Cora asked concerned.

Edith just nodded and began to board the the train.

"Edith wait!" Mary stepped forward.

"What is it?" Edith asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Listen I know for being sisters we aren't best of friends but I know why you are leaving and I am sorry you felt like you couldn't come to me," Mary fiddled with her hands.

Edith was honestly shocked that her sister had just dropped her pride for a few seconds and been kind to her. "Thank you Mary..." Edith replied slowly as she didn't quite have the words.

"Be safe," Mary whispered as she leaned forward and kissed her younger sister's cheek. "And take care of yourself." She said before stepping back seeing as the train needed to leave.

Edith just nodded and turned to board the train with her mother right behind her.

Cora was shell shocked at what she just had witnessed transpire between her two girls. They had never gotten along. Even as children they fought tooth and nail. She was glad to see Mary taking a step to be nice to Edith.

They had been at the New Port mansion mansion for a few days and Edith was still trying to recover. The trip there had taken all of her energy and she was just starting to feel a little more like herself. She was extremely glad they left because there was no way to hide her ever growing stomach anymore.

Cora had planned to take Edith shopping today as she didn't fit in any of her corsets and most of her dresses these days and she wished to spend time with Edith.

"Good morning darling," Cora smiled as Edith entered the sitting room.

"Morning ma'ma," Edith responded as she slowly sat down at the writing desk to write the editors.

"Are we still going to go shopping today? Do you feel up to it yet?" Cora asked as she watched Edith write the letter.

"Yes I just have to write this letter first," Edith replied not looking up from what she was doing.

"Who is it to?" Cora asked with curiosity.

"The paper," she replied. "My brain is about to explode at their stupidity."

"Oh Edith I do wish you would stop working for the rest of your pregnancy," Cora fretted.

"Ma'ma I am perfectly capable of writing letters," Edith turned to her mother and sighed.

"It's not the writing darling, it's the mental strain it all. It's not good for the baby," Cora pointed out.

"I am fine so don't worry," Edith replied as she sealed the letter.

"I am your mother... It's my job to worry," Cora smiled.

* * *

"This baby is going to be the death of me," Edith groaned as she felt her stomach tighten in pain as she looked in the mirror at the dress she was trying on.

"Are you quite alright?" Cora's brow furrowed in concern.

"Yes I think so," Edith sighed heavily. "I just have been having these awful cramps and my back is killing me."

"It is probably just your body adjusting darling," Cora tisked.

"I'm sure you are ri-" Edith stopped and took a sharp breath in.

"Edith?" Cora called in worry as she stood up and went to her daughter's side.

"I think she just kicked me..." Edith looked at Cora in wonder.

"You said she," Cora smiled.

"I have this feeling it's going to be a girl..." Edith pondered

"Can I feel?" Cora asked not wanting to make Edith feel uncomfortable.

Edith nodded slowly not quite sure how to feel about it. Cora gently placed her hand on Edith's stomach and chuckled when she felt Edith's stomach move beneath her hand. "She is a mover just like you," Cora smiled removing her hand and placing it on Edith's cheek. "Oh darling..." Cora sighed as she saw tears gathering in Edith's eyes.

"I don't know if I am going to be a good a mother to this child," Edith choked.

"Oh baby..." Cora began. "You are going to be a great mother. Please don't worry."

Edith just nodded as a tear fell from her eye and she tried to believe her mother's words.

"Let's go home shall we?" Cora suggested as began unbuttoning Edith's dress.

* * *

"Edith?" Cora knocked on Edith's door, looking in.

"What is it Ma'ma?" Edith asked as she laid her book down.

"Your Aunt Rosamund is here..." Cora announced as she took a seat beside Edith and saw how her face went blank for a moment.

Edith nodded and just started reading her book again. She didn't know how she felt about Rosamund being here. She wanted her Aunt back in her life but at same time she was still hurt.

"Edith you can't just ignore the fact that she is here..." Cora sighed at how Edith responded.

"Can't I?" She scoffed as a response.

"I know she hurt you and god knows I am angry at her but she still loves you and you need to forgive her darling," Cora laid her hand on Edith's leg.

"I don't want to talk about it," Edith kept reading her book.

"Well I still expect you to come down for dinner even if you don't want to see her," Cora stated as she stood up. She looked at Edith and saw how tense she was but she didn't move or say anything in response to Cora. "Let me know if you need anything..." Cora said before walking out to help Rosamund settle.

Edith had managed to avoid Rosamund for the next days and she was quite grateful to have the time to get her feelings together. On top of her mother leaving today she a mess mentally and didn't know how she was going to get through this. Ever since Cora had confronted her about forgiving Rosamund, she had drawn into herself and hadn't wanted to spend time with Cora. But it was a mixture of knowing that she was leaving and that she wanted her to forgive Rosamund.

She wanted to shrink into herself for a few days and not have to deal with any of this. But alas that was not possible and she had to eventually talk to Rosamund and say goodbye to her mother.

* * *

"Knowing Edith she won't welcome you and she certainly won't come to you so please-" Cora got cut off.

"Cora I know I was wrong in what I said but I love her dearly and I am going to do everything in my power to gain her trust back. I will take good care of her I promise," Rosamund assured as Cora pinned her hat up.

"I would expect nothing less..." Cora nodded looking around waiting for Edith to come say goodbye. "Where is she?"

"I am here..." Edith said entering the room from the back and walking over to Cora.

Cora smiled as she saw Edith's hand resting protectively over her stomach. She couldn't believe her baby was having a baby. It seemed just like yesterday she was holding Edith for the first time. Watching her take her first steps, hear her speak her first words, and every other milestone in her life. How far she had come. Grown into a beautiful, young woman that could accomplish so much.

"I have to go or I will be late," Cora smiled sadly as she placed a gently hand on Edith's cheek.

Edith looked down, averting Cora's gaze and she nodded not really knowing how else to respond.

"Darling...Look at me," Cora said softly as she lifted Edith's chin.

Edith slowly met eyes with Cora and just stared as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "I don't-I don't want you to go."

"Oh my sweet girl," Cora whispered as she pulled Edith into her arms.

Rosamund watched from afar and wandered if she had played a part in causing Edith to be this mentally hurt and scared.

"I will be back before you know it darling," Cora stated as she stroked Edith's hair.

"You said you wouldn't leave me..." Edith mumbled into Cora's chest.

"Oh Edith...I'm not. I will be here even when I am not," Cora assured.

Edith just nodded her head against her chest and hugged Cora tightly.

"It will be alright darling," Cora hushed as she rubbed Edith's back. "I have to go now but I will telephone once I arrive home."

"Okay..." Edith sniffled at she pulled back clutching her stomach tightly.

"And Rosamund will take great care of you," Cora pointed out as she turned to Rosamund quickly.

Edith just remained still and looked at Cora. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. Good bye my darling," Cora replied before beginning her journey home.

* * *

 **And here is the end of another chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Please!**

 **RegalLana13**


	7. Progress

**Hey everybody! I'm so glad to say here is another chapter to add to this story! Thank you so much for all your feed back and support concerning this story.**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Cora left Edith with Rosamund and Edith had completely ignored her. Edith didn't feel ready to mend things with her Aunt and she wouldn't discuss it till she was. Of course, she was polite and ate dinner with her but beyond that was hardly anything.

Rosamund was at her wit's end with her niece. She has tried to confront her time after time but came back empty-handed and down hearted as Edith simply wouldn't talk to her about it. It was this or that but never the truth. She wanted to fix her mistake with all her heart but how could she when Edith wouldn't give her the chance. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Edith sat there in the gardens with her hand covering her mouth to silence her sobs as she read the letter from her mother over and over. She just wanted her here. To her, it felt like she had been ripped away right after getting her back. She just wanted to go back and make sure none of this ever happened. She wanted to live her normal depressing life again.

Rosamund had decided to take tea out in the gardens today as she didn't feel like being alone inside since Edith took tea in her room. She was sitting, sipping her tea when she saw Edith take a seat on the bench further out. She watched as her appearance slowly crumbled and she began to sob with her hand covering her cries. Rosamund watched her read the letter multiple times before she finally clutched it to her chest and she just shook from the racking sobs. She didn't know if she could just sit there and watch Edith breakdown. She had come to think of Edith as her daughter, it was the same reason that also had landed them in this position. How could such a kind and bright girl be broke down like this? Why was this world so cruel?

Rosamund took a deep breath before standing up and walking out to Edith. She knew the girl would probably just reject her but it was worth a shot. "Edith...?" Rosamund called softly as she knelt down in front of the girl and placed a gentle hand on her knee.

Edith sucked in her breath and looked at Rosamund with broken eyes. She began shaking her head and placed her hand back over mouth to keep herself from crying.

Rosamund's heart broke at the girl's reaction and Rosamund just wanted to take all the pain away. "My dear girl," she whispered as she moved and sat beside her. "Please let me help you..." she pleaded.

"I don't want to do this anymore..." Edith cried while she shook her head.

"Do what my dear?" Rosamund questioned as she was just happy Edith wasn't pushing her away.

"Everything!" Edith cried. "I wish I would never have meant Michael so I wouldn't have bloody slept with him! I wish I wouldn't have gotten pregnant and most of all I wish I would never have opened up to Ma'ma!"

"Edith that's not true..." Rosamund refuted, trying to calm the girl.

"Yes, it is true! Because now she is gone and I am all alone and I am stuck raising a child alone..." Edith's voice cracked as she finally looked at Rosamund.

"Oh Edith," Rosamund whispered as she didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around Edith tightly. "I am here and you are not alone.

Edith didn't pull away and just sobbed into Rosamund's chest letting herself be comforted by the older woman. "But you hurt me," she expanded.

"I know and I am so so sorry. I know I was supposed to be there for you and I wasn't and you have no idea how sorry I am for that," Rosamund rocked Edith. "Please just give me a second chance my dear..."

Edith loved her Aunt more than anything and she knew that she didn't want to do this without her. She even had taken comfort in the fact that she had come all the way to America just for her. She also knew Rosamund deserved a second chance. "I will try..." she whispered.

"That's all I ask darling," Rosamund sighed in relief. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

"Have you heard how she is doing ?" Robert questioned as Cora laid down for the night.

"I have been writing Rosamund daily but from what she tells me it doesn't sound good.

"What does that mean?" Robert asked as pulled Cora closer.

"Apparently, she will hardly even speak to Rosamund and just stays in her room reading most of the time. Rosamund can hardly get to eat and take care of herself properly...and I-I just wish I was there," Cora's voice cracked as she thought about her little girl going through all of this and she wasn't there to help her.

"Cora... you can't worry like this," Robert began. "It's Edith. She is so self-reliant would you honestly expect her to accept Rosamund's help when she is angry with her, do you?"

"I know but I finally just got her back and she is an ocean away and I can't get to her..." Cora said as tears began to fall.

"My dearest," Robert whispered. He knew how much it meant to Cora to finally mend things with Edith. He saw the way their broken relationship had torn her apart since the time Edith was a small child. "She loves you even if she is an ocean away. It doesn't matter how long you two are physically apart she knows you are with her at heart and that is what matters." He knew Cora was concerned about Edith's pregnancy and not be able to physically see or touch her but he also knew that this was a more than that. This was about her fear of Edith putting her walls back up. "This time separated is not going to change anything between you two my love," he consoled a crying Cora.

Cora squeezed Robert tighter taking comfort in his strong arms and warm embrace. "She is my baby and I need her," she breathed heavily.

"I know you do..." he whispered. "She loves you, Cora."

* * *

"Lady Grantham, Lady Rosamund Painswick is on the telephone for you," Carter announced walking into the living room.

Cora glanced at Robert curiously but her mind started turning and her mind racing at what Rosamund could be calling for. She shouldn't be doing this but she was just anxious about Edith being so far away.

"Tell her I send my love to her and Edith both," Robert requested as he went back to his paper and Cora got up and tried to walk calmly to the phone.

"Rosamund?" Cora spoke into the phone anxiously. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is, in fact, a great deal better," Rosamund replied with happiness in her voice.

"Has she improved?" Cora inquired with hope.

"Yes," the redhead began. "I found her in the garden just shacking and sobbing and I couldn't stop my self from just trying to be there for her and I pressed her and she just opened up and let me be there for her. She forgave me and gave me a second chance..." Rosamund's voice broke.

Cora felt mixed emotions as Rosamund had hurt her baby but in the long run, she knew Edith loved Rosamund deeply and needed to mend things. It was the best thing. "I am so glad to hear that Rosamund..." Cora sighed in relief knowing it would help Edith.

"She finally started eating again and even going out with me," Rosamund gave Cora the second good news.

"That's just wonderful!" Cora exclaimed as she had been so worried about Edith's physical health. "How does she seem about the baby?" Cora questioned.

"She is still scared and worried but I don't think that will ever leave her. She is going to be too good of a mother for it to leave her..." Rosamund stated.

"I think you make a very valid point there," Cora confirmed as she knew that if you were a good mother worrying about your child would never end.

"She misses you though..." Rosamund breathed.

"Really?" Cora asked.

"Yes, she talks about you all the time and how she couldn't have gotten through this without you," Rosamund relaid. "I believe she is counting the days till you come back."

"I believe I am counting the days as well," Cora chuckled.

"Aunt Rosamund?" Cora heard Edith call in the back round and she placed a hand over her heart and felt a sob rising in her chest as she just wanted to hold her Edith.

"Cora I must go," Rosamund began laughing at something Edith was doing. "We are going out tonight and I am afraid we are late. I will call again." She said before hanging up leaving Cora alone. She stood there holding the phone piece replaying Edith's voice in her head. She took a deep breath and convinced herself that Edith would be fine till she saw her. She prayed she would be.

* * *

Two months had gone by since Cora had watched her daughter disappear as she left New Port on the train and left Edith in America. It had seemed like the longest month of her entire life. She laid awake at night thinking about her daughter wondering if she was okay and spent the day doing the same. But life went on. She got up and she did the duties she was required to do as the lady of the house and kept busy. And now she was finally arriving back in New Port to see Edith. She was only going to be able to stay for a week and she wouldn't be able to come back for another two months most likely but a week was better than nothing at all.

Rosamund was sitting in the library when the butler came in announcing Cora. She stood up immediately and watched Cora walk through the door. "Cora dear," Rosamund greeted brightly.

Cora's eyes scanned the room for her daughter but she didn't see her which slightly worried her. "Rosamund," Cora smiled as she kissed the older woman's cheek. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm wonderful," she replied. "I hope the voyage wasn't too much..."

"Not at all," Cora smiled. "I couldn't wait to get here. Where is Edith?" She finally asked.

"Poor darling was up all night because of the baby and so she is sleeping. I don't think she finally fell asleep till six-thirty in the morning," Rosamund informed Cora.

"My poor girl," Cora sighed remembering how painful those nights could be.

"She has been sleeping for quite a few hours now I'm sure you could wake her up. She has been dying to see you dear," Rosamund motioned to the stairs.

Cora wanted nothing more than to go wake Edith and hold her but she knew it was best for Edith to rest. "I think I will let her sleep a little longer before I wake her. I will just go settle in the meantime," she answered.

"Alright, if she comes down I will come get you," Rosamund smiled.

Cora walked upstairs and passed Edith's room and stopped before peaking in and watching her sleep peacefully. She couldn't believe they had come so far in such a short amount of time.

Cora waited a few hours but finally decided to wake Edith so she could still hopefully get some sleep tonight. She walked up the stairs with a tray of tea and quietly opened the door to Edith's room and found her still sleeping. She set the tray down on the nightstand and gently sat down on the bed. "Edith darling," Cora called gently as she rubbed Edith's arm. Edith moved slightly and made an annoyed expression. "It's time to get up," Cora chuckled lightly.

Edith's eyes opened slowly and looked at Cora curiously. But then they became wide with happiness and she smiled. "Ma'ma!" she said groggily.

"It's so good to see you my darling," Cora smiled as she pushed the hair out of Edith's face.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here for another week," Edith stated as she slowly sat up and hugged Cora tightly not wanting to let go. In a way she had to make she was actually here.

"I couldn't wait another week to see you and it was easier for me to slip away this week than next," Cora responded as she pulled Edith closer and held the back of her head.

"Well I'm glad you did," Edith sighed and rested her head on Cora's shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too my love," Cora smiled. "I missed you too."

* * *

 **Well there is another chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! I run on your guys feedback.**

 **RL:)**


End file.
